


"You said you loved me"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Best friends WN and WWX, Betrayal, Broken Engagement, Broken hearted Wen ning, Cheating, M/M, Modren Au, Precious boy deserves the world, Protective wwx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: He curled up in on himself and felt Wei Ying pull him in for a hug. He turned his head and let the tears leak out. He was only half listening to the whispered promises - ("I won't let him in" "You don't have to see him if you don't want to" "I'll collect his stuff myself and throw them out front") - the other half of his brain was stuck on those photos of his fiance and Nie Huaisang





	"You said you loved me"

Wen Ning wasn't one to get angry. People often joked that out of the twins; Wen Qing got all the anger and Wen Ning got all the patience. But all the same - he was human.   


  


And this… 

  


Scrolling through the pictures he had been sent he could feel the anger and heartbreak well up inside of him. His hands started shaking and it was only thanks to the presence of his best friend Wei Ying that he didn't end up breaking something. 

  


He curled up in on himself and felt Wei Ying pull him in for a hug. He turned his head and let the tears leak out. He was only half listening to the whispered promises - ("I won't let him in" "You don't have to see him if you don't want to" "I'll collect his stuff myself and throw them out front") - the other half of his brain was stuck on those photos of  _ his fiance  _ and  _ Nie Huaisang. _ Photos of them kissing. Photos of them… of them… 

  


He pushes Wei Ying off of him and runs. He barely makes it to the toilet before he throws up. 

  


He hears Wei Ying running after him before…

  


A car door slams shut. 

Wei Ying curses.

  


"Stay here NingNiing I'll sort this out."

  


He wipes his mouth and cracks the door open.

  


"-piece of  _ shit.  _ How  _ dare  _ you." 

  


"Wei Ying I-"

  


"Oh fuck off and stay with  _ Huaisang _ \- I don't want to see you around here-"

  


"Let me talk to him, A-Ning please! Let me explain!"

  


Wen Ning clenches his fists and slams the bathroom door open. The first thing he sees is Wei Ying blocking the front door. The second is the head of his younger brother peeking over the top of his head.

  


"What do you want Jiang Cheng? What can you possibly say to me? How can you explain what happened? How can you justify it?" 

  


Wei Ying has stepped aside. Now he can see the face of his fiance clearly. Pale. Regretful. Hungover. Tear stained.

  


The anger rises in him as Jiang Cheng just stares at him. Then it topples to heart break as he sees a tear slide down his face. 

  


Suddenly he feels like he's drowning. "You said you loved me…"

  


"A-Ning I do!" He can hear the desperation in his voice and Wen Ning fiddles with the ring on his finger. He watches the eyes of the love of life fill with tears and pain as he slides the ring off. 

  


Jiang Cheng rushes forward as if being in closer proximity he can keep the ring on his finger. Wei Ying moves back to the door to stop him. 

  


Wen Ning just looks at the ring in his hand for a minute before looking back up at the man who broke his heart. "I don't think you do Jiang Cheng. I don't know who took the photos or who sent them but you…" he trailed off and tried to skiffle the heart wrenching sobs that were clawing their way up his throat, "you look happy… and I only want you to be happy". 

  


"Wen Ning,  _ please.  _ Please don't do this…"

  


Wen Ning steps forward and lightly pushes Wei Ying to the side. He stands face to face with Jiang Cheng. As he pushes the ring into his clenched fist he feels his other wrist caught in a tight grip. "Please…" Jiang Cheng whispers. 

  


"I'll have your stuff dropped around to Huaisang's tomorrow. I wish you both all the happiness." 

  


Pulling his wrist away he turns and walks back into -<strike>their</strike>\- his home and Wei Ying closes the door behind him, stating outside to finish his conversation with his brother.

  


From his spot on the sofa he watches as the sky opens and the rain starts to pour. 

  


10 minutes later he heard a car pull away and Wei Ying steps back inside. 

  


They sitting silence for the rest of the night and only when Wei Ying leaves to return to his husband and son does he allow himself to cry again. 

  


He looks at all the photos and clothes in the living room and thinks of the recipes in the kitchen and the Christmas presents under the bed in the spare room. 

  


He'll start the packing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
